Veinte de Febrero
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: Hay sentimientos tan fuertes que logran sobrevivir aún con el paso de los años, pero a veces eso no es suficiente para que una historia tenga un final feliz.


**Hello!**

**Llego hasta ustedes con este pequeño One shot que honestamente me quedó más mal de lo que creía pero que aun así me animo a compartirles porque miren, ya me dieron las dos de la mañana escribiéndolo, ya que más da. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ah, el disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, por lo tanto no puedo ni pretendo lucrar con ellos o con esta historia en general... porque es medio mala. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Sonrió al ver la firma en la tarjeta que acompañaba el enorme arreglo de rosas. Le costaba creer que después de dos años sin mantener contacto, él aún la recordara, pero sobre todo le sorprendía que hubiera dado tan pronto con ella. De inmediato volvieron a ella las tardes en el café en el que se encontraron la primera vez, aquellas acaloradas discusiones debido a alguna diferencia en sus puntos de vista y los largos paseos en coche por la noche solo para poder charlar. Y sobre todo aquella única vez que hicieron el amor en el departamento de él, justo un día antes de despedirse y perder el contacto. La nota decía "Feliz Veinte de Febrero" y aunque era algo raro, tampoco le sorprendió, pues era el tipo de cosas que Hans solía hacer con la intención de salirse con la suya. Tomó el arreglo y de puntitas se dirigió a la habitación que utilizaba como oficina, colocándolo sobre su escritorio y metiendo la nariz entre las flores para olisquearlas una última vez.

Regresó a su alcoba, aún en penumbras, y tratando de no perturbar la tranquilidad que ahí reinaba, volvió a meterse en la cama. Se acomodó de lado y con una enorme sonrisa se dispuso a conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero un brazo le rodeó la cintura; primero sintió su aliento en la nuca y luego sus labios besándole el hombro.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó con voz soñolienta.

-Ah, sólo un vendedor.

-¿Un vendedor?

-Mjum.

-Me parece muy cruel que me hayas dejado abandonado en la cama y sólo para atender a un vendedor.

Elsa rio y se giró para quedar de frente a él y comenzó a acariciarle el rubio y despeinado cabello.

-Entonces tal vez Krei Tech debería crear pequeños robots que atiendan la puerta, especialmente cuando se trate de vendedores madrugadores.

Él abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió a la chica antes de apretarla contra su cuerpo y responder:

-Pues tal vez lo hagamos.

* * *

-¿Le sirvo otro?-preguntó uno de los hombres del servicio.

-Oh no, gracias pero no-respondió Caleb-me temo que si tomo un trago más me pondré ebrio y no recordaré nada sobre el chisme de esta noche.

El resto de los hombres en el círculo irrumpieron en carcajadas por lo que Hans se limitó a dar un trago a su whisky, tratando de evitar rodar los ojos con exasperación.

-¿De verdad crees que la traiga?-preguntó Frederick, dueño de Corona Corp.

-De eso estoy seguro-respondió Fergus Dumbrock mientras ponía una copa en la mano de Caleb-mi esposa Elinor fue muy insistente al pedirle que la trajera.

-Dicen que es una belleza, ¿es cierto?-preguntó Kuzco, el más joven del grupo.

Fergus meditó unos pocos segundos antes de responder.

-Bueno, no la conozco en persona, pero mis allegados que sí han tenido la fortuna aseguran que...

-¿Esa mujer es un ángel o por qué quiero llorar ante tanta hermosura?

Todos en el grupo se giraron hacia donde Kuzco había clavado la mirada, justo cuando el CEO de Krei Tech entraba en el salón con una preciosa rubia del brazo.

-¡¿ELSA?!-exclamó Hans, apenas dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿La conoces?-susurró Caleb arrugando la frente.

-¡Alistair, bienvenido!-Fergus abrió los brazos con efusividad, provocando que el recién llegado sonriera complacido.

-Mi amigo, agradezco mucho tu invitación.

-Si hubo alguien que me ayudó a abrirme camino en San Fransokyo eres tú, lo menos que podía hacer era invitarte en esta noche tan especial.

-Tus palabras me halagan, pero sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Sobre todo porque quien más beneficia de la presencia de Dumbrock en la ciudad es Krei-susurró Frederick con malicia.

-Por cierto, ella es Elsa, mi novia.

-Oh, mucho gusto señorita… Anker, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió y estiró una mano.

-Es un placer-respondió con una melodiosa voz.

-El placer es mío; tuve la oportunidad de coincidir con su padre en más de una convención-bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza-. Lamento mucho su perdida, era un buen hombre.

-Agradezco mucho sus palabras.

-No digo más que la verdad, y creo que todos quienes lo conocieron-señaló al grupo de hombres con los que hablaba momentos antes-podrían coincidir.

Alistair y el anfitrión de la fiesta entablaron entonces una pequeña conversación y aunque ocasionalmente trataban de incluir a la rubia, ella apenas si los escuchaba, prestando mucha más atención al pelirrojo de ojos verdes que bebía unos metros más lejos y que le clavaba la mirada hasta el fondo del alma.

-Vengan por favor, vengan, mi esposa Elinor muere de ganas por conocerte, linda-les dijo a los recién llegados y los encaminó hacia la siguiente habitación.

-Mmm, pues sí es muy hermosa-dijo Caleb sin mucho ímpetu.

-Es una diosa-complementó Kuzco.

-Y muy joven-aseveró Frederick antes de dar un trago a su whisky-no debe ser mayor que mi hija.

Hans se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de cambiar de tema, pero antes de que algo le llegara a la mente, su hermano mayor le dio un codazo y cuando se giró hacia él, el muy imbécil le sonreía con malicia.

-¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con ella?

Los otros dos sujetos lo miraron, impresionados ante la pregunta.

-¿Perdona?

-Evidentemente la conoces.

El pelirrojo bufó.

-Sí, la conocí en un café aquel año que me enviaste a San Fransokyo a hacer una especialización, ¿recuerdas? Cuando dijiste que era para que pudiera ser de ayuda en el negocio familiar pero en realidad sólo fue para deshacerte de mí un tiempo.

-Sí sí, pobre de ti. Entonces, ¿cuántas veces te acostaste con ella?

-¡No lo hice! Sólo conversamos un par de veces.

Caleb rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Y todos sabemos que eso significa que te la llevaste a la cama en algún momento.

-No es mi problema si no quieres creerme.

-Es guapa, justo el tipo de chica que…

-Si me necesitas estaré lo más lejos posible de ti. Con permiso-dijo al resto del grupo y dio media vuelta, enfurecido. Aun así alcanzó a escuchar al más joven preguntar.

-¿Qué necesito para poder tener una diosa así a mi lado?

-Mucho dinero-fue la respuesta que le dieron.

Eso lo indignó; Elsa no era así, no era ese tipo de chica superficial y ventajosa, ella jamás…

-La compañía de su padre está por quebrar-dijo una voz femenina a pocos metros de él. Hans se detuvo y buscó la voz a su alrededor-. Luego de que ella tomara el mando de la empresa, se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de su padre había estado sacando dinero de las cuentas bancarias de manera indiscriminada.

Frente a la puerta de la que salía el personal con carritos llenos de comida estaba una chica de color y cabello azabache recogido en un moño; vestía con una filipina color verde lechuga y justo en ese momento revisaba el contenido de una charola.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

La chica asintió con la cabeza al mesero y lo despacho, justo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Hans y responder tranquilamente.

-Sí. La conoces ¿no? A Elsa Anker.

-Perdona, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh, disculpa-se acercó y le tendió una mano-soy Tiana, la amiga de Charlotte La Bouff; salí un par de veces con ustedes hace algunos años.

-Claro, ya recuerdo.

Ella rio y rodó los ojos.

-No, no lo haces, pero descuida. La cuestión es que si quieres más información, lo mejor sería que buscaras a Lottie, por ahí ha de andar.

-Bien. Te lo agradezco-dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de poder alejarse, la chica lo detuvo.

-Hans, lo que te diga Lottie seguro son sólo especulaciones, tal vez deberías tener la mente abierta al hecho de que… nada de lo que te diga resulte ser cierto.

La risa estruendosa y extremadamente aguda le indicó qué camino tomar y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarla al centro de un grupo de personas, riendo y bebiendo.

-¡AAAAHHHH, HANSYYYYYY!-gritó echando las manos al aire y derramando su bebida justo antes de correr hacia él-Dios, Hansy, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-También me alegra mucho verte, pequeña-respondió envolviéndola en un abrazo.-Vaya, ¡mírate nada más! Esas ojeras sí que te hacen lucir como toda una dama de negocios-la volvió a abrazar y le besó la sien-tu padre estaría orgulloso, Lottie.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de ella estaban húmedos, pero aun así logró sonreír.

-Lo sé, he trabajado muy duro para lograrlo, y pienso seguir haciéndolo cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Aún si te quedas solterona y sin hijos?

-Pff, ¡un marido es lo que menos necesito ahora! Tengo demasiado trabajo como para hacerme cargo de él. Además, luego de una tarde en el parque haciéndome cargo de los niños de Tiana, me di cuenta de que aún no estoy lista para esas cosas.

-Sí, a veces no hay mejor anticonceptivo que los sobrinos.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, pero súbitamente Lottie paró y le acarició el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-susurró-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Sólo quería saludarte.

-Hansy mentiroso; tus ojos no me engañan-lo vio dudar y luego echar un vistazo a su alrededor-ven-lo tomó de la mano-vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Apenas se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente del jardín, Hans soltó:

-Elsa está aquí, Lottie. Y vino con un sujeto.

Para su sorpresa, la rubia asintió.

-Con Alistair Krei-Hans la miró sorprendido-tienen un buen tiempo saliendo, cielo.

-¿Un buen tiempo?

-Sí. Supongo que eso significa que es algo serio, el sujeto jamás había sostenido una relación sentimental durante más de tres meses, y normalmente sus fugaces aventurillas amorosas eran modelos o actrices tratando de hacer una carrera en la industria del espectáculo. Como ves, lo que tiene con Elsa no entra en ninguna de esas dos categorías.

-Escuché que necesita dinero.

-¿Cómo?

-La compañía de su padre está en problemas.

-Oh no, Hansy, eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

-Tu amiga me lo dijo; un socio o algo por el estilo les estuvo robando dinero, seguro ella busca algún aliado que pueda ayudarle a recuperar sus negocios y…

-No cariño, eso no es verdad. Sé que esto te duele, que después de todo ella fue importante para ti, pero te alejaste durante dos años, desapareciste de las redes sociales y a tu teléfono no entraban las llamadas.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo arrojé al mar la noche del funeral de mi padre.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Todos perdimos mucho durante el tiempo que estuvimos alejados y eso nos hizo cambiar, aunque fuera un poco. También a Elsa; ya no es la misma chica con la que charlabas en el Lucky Cat Café, Hans, y es injusto que luego de tanto tiempo pretendas recuperar lo que…

-Oh, ¡perdón! No sabía que… ¿Lottie? ¡Hans!-Elsa retrocedió un poco-perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir, yo…

-¡Elsa, espera!-el pelirrojo se puso en pie y trató de alcanzarla, pero ella retrocedió aún más.

-Amm, yo… me dio gusto verte Hans, ahora debo irme-Charlotte sonrió a la recién llegada y con paso presuroso regresó al interior de la mansión.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue incómodo. Él no dejaba de mirarse los zapatos y ella, abrazándose a si misma, volteaba constantemente a su alrededor. Elsa lucía preciosa con aquel vestido azul corto y entallado que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Eh?-preguntó desconcertada, volviéndose hacia él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí.

-¿Recibiste mi regalo?

Ella asintió. Hans volvió a tomar asiento y le hizo señas para que se acercara, y aunque Elsa pareció dudar un poco, finalmente fue hasta él con paso lento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hans?

-¿Recibiste mi regalo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Sí. Gracias. Fue bueno saber sobre ti aunque fuera después de tanto tiempo.

-Mi padre murió al par de días de que me marché, Elsa. Llegué justo a tiempo para verlo agonizar, escucharlo decir que a pesar de su terrible actuar en realidad siempre le importé y luego darme cuenta de que en su testamento me dejó una parte muchísimo muy pequeña de la empresa. Técnicamente mi participación es nula en ella-fingió una sonrisa, pero ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso debió de ser doloroso.

-Lo fue.

-Un terrible golpe para tu ego, supongo-había amargura en su voz.

-¿A mi ego?

-Sí. Y me alegro.

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de que al menos hayas sentido algo de dolor.

-Ouch, eso es cruel-respondió con cierta indignación.

-No tanto como lo que tú hiciste.

-¿Y que hice? Cuéntame por favor.

-Oh, ¿problemas de mala memoria? Bueno, permíteme refrescártela entonces: me convenciste de irme a la cama contigo, dijiste que me amabas al menos tres veces mientras lo hacíamos y justo cuando me despedía de ti en la puerta me informaste que esa misma tarde te largabas de regreso a tu país. Y lo que es peor Hans, es que no volví a saber nada de ti. Te escribí mensajes, te mandé correos e incluso pedí a Lottie que me consiguiera tu dirección para enviar una carta-soltó una risita y se cubrió el rostro-pero soy tan estúpida que escribí mal el nombre de la calle y terminé recibiendo de vuelta el maldito sobre-hubo un pequeño silencio que se llenó sólo con un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo, así que continuó con voz un poco más baja-tuve un retraso al poco tiempo de que desapareciste.

Hans sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y con desesperación buscó el rostro de la rubia, tratando de descubrir que rumbo tomaría esa conversación.

-¿Y qué pasó?-le cuestionó-¿Qué sucedió Elsa? ¿Qué pasó con…?

-No hubo ningún niño-se cruzó de brazos-nunca estuve embarazada, fue sólo un retraso, pero no sabes el terror que sentí al pensar que podría estar esperando un niño y que tendría que hacerlo todo yo sola-alzó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados-bastante horrible era ser madre sin siquiera desearlo como para todavía tener que afrontarlo yo sola.

-Si hubiera sabido que esperabas un niño yo hubiera vuelto.

-¿Por obligación?

-No, porque te quiero.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no volviste?!

Si había algo que Hans odiaba era ver a una chica llorar, pero resultaba mucho más doloroso tratándose de Elsa.

-El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Lo lamento tanto.

-Yo también. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde tu partida.

-Pero mi sentir por ti no, Elsa.

Exasperada se puso en pie pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Hans la retuvo por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-Por favor no hagas esto Hans, no ahora.

-Quiero resarcir el daño, déjame compensarte.

-Déjame ir, necesito volver a la fiesta.

-No Elsa, necesitas darme tiempo para explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-Por qué te envié ese ramo de rosas.

Ella dejó de luchar.

-Porque eres cruel.

-No, porque te amo. Porque sabía que al regresar a San Fransokyo te encontraría y la sola idea de ello me alegraba el corazón. No dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo día.

-¡¿Entonces porque no me llamaste?!

-Porque me asustaba sentir algo tan fuerte. Era inmaduro y tenía miedo de tomar una decisión drástica. Pero ahora me arrepiento.

-Yo también Hans, muchas cosas serían diferentes hoy en día.

-Entonces déjame compensarlo.

La tomó por la barbilla y la besó. El alma se le fue a los pies cuando luego de un par de segundos no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia, pero cuando estaba a punto de separarse, los labios de ella se movieron, ayudándole a profundizar el beso y volviéndolo apasionado y un poco desesperado. Las suaves manos de porcelana se aferraron a las solapas del saco del pelirrojo y él asumió que le estaba dando luz verde para comenzar a explorar por su cuerpo; dos años habían bastado para que la chica delgada y frágil embarneciera y le encantaba la idea de poder admirar de cerca esas nuevas curvas que descubría conforme sus manos la recorrían. Subió por su espalda, le acarició la cintura y siguió un poco más arriba hasta apretarle un seno. A través de la delgada tela del vestido alcanzó a sentir como su pecho despertaba contra la palma de su mano así que intentó separarse un poco, pero Elsa le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Déjame darte mi saco, para el frío.

-No-respondió entre besos-el frío no me molesta. Hans acarició con el dedo pulgar el pequeño bulto endurecido y ella sonrió-eso es por otra cosa-le susurró.

Hans la apretó con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle las largas hebras de cabello platinado cuando un ruido a lo lejos los hizo detenerse. Nerviosos buscaron a su alrededor el origen del sonido, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver algo.

-Será mejor que me vaya-susurró Elsa, separándose de inmediato y acomodándose el vestido.

-Bien, iré contigo.

-¡No! Estoy bien, de todos modos debo buscar a alguien-intentó arreglarse el cabello.

-¿A Krei?

La mirada de Elsa se encendió y las mejillas se le colorearon.

-No, a Lottie. No la he visto en mucho tiempo y quisiera saludarla.

-Entonces déjame…

-Adiós Hans. Y gracias por las flores.

Comenzó a caminar con paso presuroso, pero al escuchar que el pelirrojo la llamaba, se giró:

-Elsa, yo sólo… feliz veinte de febrero.

Por más que lo intentó, la rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Afortunadamente estaba demasiado oscuro para que él lo viera.

* * *

Le costó veinte dólares convencer al maldito guardia para que le diera información: no, Elsa no había regresado a su departamento por la noche. Estaba casi seguro de que sabía en dónde podía encontrarla pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para aparecerse en casa de Alistair Krei y preguntarle por su novia. Afortunadamente en ese momento el mensaje de Lottie llegó:

_"Ve al Lucky Cat Café al medio día. Es importante. Besos. P.D. No debería decírtelo pero temo que no vayas a ir; Elsa estará esperándote."_

Llegó casi media hora antes y pidió café tras café hasta que le vio entrar. De inmediato se puso de pie y sintió que las piernas le temblaron al verla sonreír con timidez.

-¡Elsa! Me da gusto que estés aquí. Por favor déjame llamo al mesero para que…

Ella alzó una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario Hans, honestamente en este momento no me apetece-tomó asiento y rebuscó algo en su bolso.

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que nos tiene aquí?

La rubia ni siquiera contestó; puso al centro de la mesa una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada y miró intensamente a Hans.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó, perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Creo que es bastante obvio-le respondió fríamente-Ayer me propusieron matrimonio, justo antes de que nos encontráramos.

-¿Y qué respondiste?

-Aún no lo he hecho. Y honestamente el matrimonio es algo que no estaba en mis planes cercanos.

-Pero supongo que la crisis con la compañía de tu padre te tiene en apuros ¿no?

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Sé que alguien cercano a tu padre estuvo robándose dinero.

-Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Escuché que el riesgo de quiebra era inminente.

-No entiendo porque lo mencionas.

-A lo que quiero llegar es a que, si lo que necesitas es dinero-le tomó la mano sobre la mesa-yo te lo puedo proporcionar. No es necesario que te involucres con ese sujeto.

Elsa retiró su mano y la indignación era evidente en su mirar.

-¿Insinúas que si estoy con Alistair es por su fortuna?

-Tu familia tiene problemas económicos, él tiene suficiente dinero para salvar la empresa de tu padre…

-¿No se te ocurre pensar que tal vez esté con él porque le quiero?

-Te propuso matrimonio y no fuiste capaz de decirle que sí.

Ella suspiró profundo.

-La propuesta llegó de manera inesperada y la hizo frente a todos los presentes, así que no pude tolerar la presión y salió corriendo. Fue cuando te encontré en la fuente.

-¿Y nuestro encuentro te hizo dudar?-preguntó con arrogancia.

Elsa bajó la mirada con pesar.

-Hans, Alistair nos encontró besándonos.

-Oh, mierda.

-Cuando regresé a la fiesta y me disponía a darle una respuesta él se negó a recibirla.

-¡Excelente!

-¿Qué?-Elsa abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ya no tendrás que prostituirte con ese sujeto.

-¡¿Prostituirme?!

-¡Mesero, la cuenta por favor!-suspiró aliviado-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, hermosa. Esta misma tarde llamaré a mi madre y le avisaré que en los próximos días viajaremos hacia allá y mientras tanto te pasaré el contacto de mi contador para que le proporciones la cuenta a la que quieres que transfiera el dinero.

-No, Hans, necesito que me escuches.

-Y conozco la joyería adecuada para buscar tu anillo de compromiso, y si ahí no tienen algo digno para ti, ¡lo mandaremos a hacer a la medida!

-¡Hans, para! Estas muy equivocado.

-¿Por qué? Tú también quieres salir de ahí ¿no? Debe ser denigrante para ti tener que darle sexo a cambio de dinero.

-Necesito que pares con eso, porque lo estás malinterpretando todo. Alistair estaba desecho luego de encontrarnos; dijo que quería que lo pensara muy bien antes de darle una respuesta, y que si yo creía que mi felicidad estaba a tu lado, entonces él lo respetaría. Me quiere, Hans, y en ningún momento lo nuestro ha sido una transacción de negocios. Yo jamás le he pedido dinero y él tampoco lo ha ofrecido, pero siempre ha estado ahí cuando he requerido ayuda.

-Ve al diablo Elsa-el pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Y a sospechar que podría salir mal librado de esa reunión-¿te vas a casar con él?

El corazón se le heló al mirarla a los ojos; de pronto sintió que no era la misma Elsa que había visto salir de su departamento dos años atrás, y lo lamentó profundamente.

La rubia tomó la caja, se puso de pie y se acercó para besarle una mejilla.

-Adiós Hans, me dio gusto volver a verte.

Y dicho eso, abandonó el café. La vio cruzar la calle y desaparecer entre la multitud justo cuando el mesero le llevaba la cuenta. Preguntó al joven si tenían algo con alcohol pero como la respuesta fue negativa, se limitó a pagar y dejó el lugar para irse al bar más cercano.

* * *

Llevaba más de ocho años viviendo en Nueva Orleans, por lo que tener que cruzar el país para regresar a San Fransokyo le parecía nefasto, y sin embargo ahí estaba, en el parque más grande respirando el aire de esa maldita ciudad. Odiaba San Fransokyo como jamás creyó que odiaría, y la razón de ello pasaba justo en ese momento por la acera de enfrente: la primera en salir de las instalaciones de Krei Tech fue una pequeña de cabellos dorados y apenas más de cinco años, seguida muy de cerca por su hermano menor. Ambos chiquillos corrieron en dirección a la limosina que los esperaba más adelante pero la voz de su madre los hizo parar, entonces ella apareció, con su larga melena platinada, sus preciosos ojos enormes y azules, una gran sonrisa y un vestido ligero que delineaba sus curvas, incluida la pancita de su más reciente embarazo. Abrió los brazos y rodeo los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos, quienes se abrazaron a sus piernas, y justo en ese momento sintió un suave golpe en sus rodillas. Se forzó a despegar la vista de la platinada para poder mirar hacia abajo, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Papi-lo saludó una preciosa de carita redonda, cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas_-¡aliba, aliba!_-le pidió alzando los brazos, por lo que él obedeció.

-Has corrido mucho el día de hoy, ¿no es cierto, Leire? ¿Quieres ir a tomar una siesta?

-Tal vez antes quieras ir a saludarla-escuchó la aguda voz de su esposa a sus espaldas.

Charlotte no dejaba de mirar lo que sucedía en la otra acera y aunque procuraba mantenerse serena, era evidente que se sentía tan turbada como él. Hans echó un último vistazo, justo cuando Alistair Krei besaba a su esposa en los labios para luego cerrar la puerta de la limosina y despedir con la mano a su familia. Entonces se giró hacia Lottie y negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vayamos a preparar las maletas para evitar prisas y no perder el avión. Lo último que quiero es pasar un día más en este horrible lugar-le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y echaron a andar.

Recordó aquella última reunión en el Lucky Cat Café y cómo al reunirse con Lottie, esta le había contado que un año atrás había comenzado el proceso de compra de la empresa de la familia de Elsa.

-Creo que ella sale con él por amor-le aseguró con pesar, y Hans tuvo que aceptar que quizás tenía razón.

Un año más tarde y cuando la transacción quedó terminada, Charlotte propuso a Hans hacerse cargo de esa nueva división. De ahí surgió un matrimonio más por conveniencia que por amor, aunque su fuerte amistad era de mucha ayuda para mantener una relación sana, pero sin duda lo mejor que había salido de esa unión era su pequeña hija, la luz de sus ojos y su razón de vivir.

De camino al coche, Hans se acercó a la orilla del lago y con cuidado cortó una colorida flor que crecía solitaria. Se la entregó a su hija en brazos y la niña chilló emocionada antes de besarle con ternura la mejilla.

-¿Es bonita?-le preguntó, y ella agitó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Él le regresó el beso y agregó-te quiero cariño. Feliz veinte de febrero.

* * *

**Como dije más arriba, el resultado final no me deja del todo satisfecha y aunque lo más coherente sería dejarlo por la paz y revisarlo en los próximos días, tengo tanto trabajo que sólo diosito sabe cuando podría hacerlo, así que decidí compartirlo ya. Además, esta misma tarde descubrí que todos los archivos que he guardado las últimas semanas en mi USB desaparecen por arte de magia (o de un virus) y es justo esa misma razón por la que no he logrado actualizar "Desesperación", pero espero ya pronto poder dejarles un nuevo capítulo de ese fic.**

**Agradezco de antemano que se hayan tomado el tiempo de pasar por aquí y aún más agradecía estaré si se animan a dejar un review con sus impresiones, buenas o malas, sobre esta historia.**

**Por lo pronto les deseo una excelente semana y nos leeremos pronto. Bye bye!**


End file.
